


close to you

by TonightTonight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Unprotected Sex, nothing like spontaneous inspiration for porn in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightTonight/pseuds/TonightTonight
Summary: More Varrick x reader, because the world needs it.
Relationships: varrick/reader
Kudos: 22





	close to you

Every thrust, every slap of his skin against yours drove you crazy with want. In a steady, fast rhythm, Varrick fucked into you hard, making you whine for him.

“That’s right, youre all mine- such a good girl for me. Gonna have to reward you for all your good work somehow.” His voice was husky and hot, making heat shoot through you while he fucked you like a piece of meat. “Haaah- harder- harder!” Your pleas were met with a hard slap on the ass, and a scolding from Varrick. “Must I have to deny you again?” He domineered. “No! Please, I need it...”

“Then, are you going to say it properly this time?”

“I’m sorry, please, _please_ , Varrick, sir... _please_ let me cum.”You cried out, his strong hands gripping you, every thrust pulling you apart, while he fucked you deep. 

“God, you take me so well. Your tight little cunt hugs me so hungrily.” He laughed at how desperate you were, thrust after thrust in a fast-paced flurry, his hips smacking against your own. 

“I love making you like this. All needy and pathetic beneath me. As it should be.” His teasing was really getting to you, making you press back against his ravenous motions, hands reaching around to tug and roll your sensitive nipples.

“Gonna make sure to knock you up with my baby. Let everyone know you’re all mine. You want that?” He laughed, you were practically brain dead from pleasure; all you could do was moan mindlessly and nod to his question. You could feel the head of his cock deep inside, pressing against your cervix, throbbing. 

“I’ll be sure to cum deep in you. Make sure to fill you up and impregnate that little fertile womb of yours. You wanna have my kids so bad, don’t you?” His voice was like honey to your ears, every word putting you on edge while he rolled his hips at a much softer pace now, riding out the beautiful feeling of your pussy gripping against his girth. The thought of bearing his children made you go crazy- how badly you wanted for it to be true, for it to happen. Just a precious fucktoy for Varrick to breed as he wished.

God, you couldn’t think at all, he was fucking you stupid and you loved every second of it. Slick ran down and wet the bedsheets, Varrick’s hip met your own, every thrust full of desire as wanton moans spilled from your lips. This was too good. “Nnnhh, my good little girl... _ah, ah- shit!_ ” He gasped, spurting his thick load inside, rope after rope filling you up as your own orgasm followed shortly after. He would be sure to let you sleep after this, and wake you up to a breakfast lovingly prepared by... one of his servants. Varrick pressed a kiss to your forehead, holding you close. “Was that okay? Was I too much?” He asked nervously. “No way. I loved it- and I love you, too.” You fell into a deep sleep together, warm and comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> **geekusa.tumblr.com**


End file.
